


Our Secret

by Lady_Pyrien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rock Band AU, Some Sex, younger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Pyrien/pseuds/Lady_Pyrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aemilius and Odalric, along with a few others, are in a band together. They travel on tours and rock out with their fans across the globe. However, the two of them share another thing which no one knows. They're in a relationship. How does that work when you're on tour all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneiraMegala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneiraMegala/gifts).



> finally got this written~ not used to writing this pairing X'D
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday (super belated D: )

"I swear to god Aemilius, if you don't knock it off, I will kill you." The man with the green eyes and blond hair hissed.

"You wouldn't do that, Odalric~" Aemilius cooed as he took up some of his band mate's hair and began braiding it. The German claimed to hate it, but he never took them out until he showered, so Aemilius didn't stop.

Once he finished, he clipped it off and let it fall to join the loose strands of long blond locks. He ran his fingers through the rest of the hair, smiling softly to himself when Odalric shivered lightly beneath the touch.

"We still have about ten minutes before we're on~" Aemilius purred gently. The two currently sat in the back stage dressing room. Together, with three others, the five formed a band by the name of Cecidimus.

"And you're insane if you think I wouldn't kill you before then." Odalric hissed, turning to look at him.

"You know that's not what I was getting at~" the man hummed, taking his hand and gently rubbing under Odalric's chin. He leaned in to kiss the other, but the German just pushed him back.

"You're so depraved." Odalric growled, walking over to the vanity to tie off the braid to it wouldn't come loose. His fans honestly came to expect it. That's all.

He checked his make up and outfit before leaning against the vanity. "Why are you in my dressing room again?"

Aemilius grinned, "Oh, Odalric… you know why~" he purred, blowing the other a kiss.

Odalric rolled his eyes, "You should go get ready. I swear to god if you look like that up on stage, I'm kicking you off."

"Alright, alright." The brunet laughed, getting up to head to his own dressing room to actually get ready with only a few minutes to spare.

Odalric huffed and flopped back down on the little sofa in his dressing room and picked up a book he'd been reading lately.

A few minutes later, Cecidimus gave a wonderful show for their packed performance center. Odalric loved seeing their lips move with their lyrics and sloshing around together in their dances.

Aemilius loved the attention and the girls vying to reach out and touch his feet. He lived for the excitement.

After the show, Aemilius slunk to his dressing room tiredly. He had to grab his things and head to the hotel they were all staying at. He bent down to grab his regular shoes and gasped when he was kicked lightly in the hip and sent onto the sofa. He felt a weight press down onto him and warm, soft lips connect with his.

He moaned softly and happily kissed back, raking his fingers through this person's long hair. Aemilius deepened the kiss and brushed his tongue against their lips and rolled it against their tongue. He broke the kiss and both panted lightly, "Why hello~"

Odalric rolled his eyes, "Shut up.. the bus leaves for the hotel soon. I came to make sure you don't dawdle."

"Are you sure that's what you came in here for~?" Aemilius asked, running his hands down Odalric's back, resting his hands on his ass, gently squeezing lightly.

The German moaned softly and growled, "Hands to yourself."

"You're the one who attacked me~" Aemilius said, pecking his lips.

Odalric huffed and laid his head down on the other's chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was still beating fast from the show.

He closed his eyes and they sat in pure silence for a bit just cuddling.

One is probably wondering the nature of their relationship. Well, it's easy really. The two met in high school and while they weren't the best of friends, they were always together anyway. In the senior year prom, Aemilius' date took off half way through the dance, leaving the poor guy all alone.

Odalric sacrificed the rest of his evening to take Aemilius out and have a bit of fun. They ended up at the wharf laughing and talking all evening. It was also then, they shared their first kiss with each other. From that moment, they kissed in the shadows, made love in private and held each other when no one else was around.

Aemilius was more than happy to out their relationship, but Odalric had reservations about it. He wasn't ashamed, he was just frightened. It was a big step he still wasn't quite ready for. For the time being, he was content with kisses in the dressing room, spending nights 'rehearsing' at one another's houses and acting like nothing more than friends anywhere else.

"Come on, asshole, we have to get going." Odalric sighed, getting up. Aemilius pulled him down for one more kissed before grabbing up his things quickly and both made their way to the tour bus.

The rest of the night was spent with shots of vodka and jeager as the five relaxed and laughed and joked.

When morning came and hangovers were taken care of, the group were on the road again to head to the next big show.

Nefertari sat in the corner humming as she played around with lyrics for a new song.

Odalric read his book.

Aemilius played on his laptop, skyping with his son – an accident from a drunken one night stand.

Lysandra was zoned out, staring at the sky outside the window.

And finally, Drustan was on the phone with his wife, who was taking care of their three boys and swollen pregnant belly with the fourth.

In case you hadn't noticed, they had strange names. It was one of the many things they had in common. While they hadn't grown up together, it seemed all of their parents had a love for older names from ancient worlds of their ancestry.

Aemilius' family had lived and grown in Rome for as long as their records could track. While his nationality was that of Italian, his name was Roman.

Nefertari was a dark skinned woman with golden green eyes and a bite to her. Her family had been in Egypt until her grandparents. She lived with her current boyfriend when not on tour.

Drustan was a huge British mix, but he grew up in Wales. His parents thought he needed to 'get in touch with his Celtic past', though never really specified past that.

Lysandra is a full Greek woman who likes two things. Sex and thinking about the weirdest things. Who honestly sat around and contemplated why the cloud was shaped like a foot?

Odalric was German man raised in Berlin for a short period and moved to Italy for his father's business.

The five of them continued to sit around and do what they were doing, trying to pass the time without killing one another. For the most part, they all got along, but being locked in a bus for hours on end sometimes changes those feeling quickly. Aemilius and Drustan got into a huge fight the previous year and both went onto stage with bruised and busted lips. What caused the fight? Aemilius had 'been in Drustan's side of the couch'. The Rome born man refused to move his foot and Drustan punched him.

Odalric had been the one to finally pull them apart and luckily with half an hour before they arrived for their show.

Aemilius said his good byes to his son and closed his computer. He stretched and popped his back and sighed happily. He got up to grab himself something to eat. After procuring himself a snack, he sat down beside Odalric, "What doin'?"

"Your grammar is atrocious." Odalric muttered, turning the page, "And I'm trying to read. Please leave me alone."

"Awww but that's no fun…" Aemilius hummed and grabbed up a lock of Odalric's hair to begin to braid it again since the other had showered that morning. He tied it off and grinned, "Perfect."

Odalric closed his eyes and used his book to smack Aemilius on the head, "I said leave me alone!" he hissed.

Aemilius snorted in laughter and grinned, "and I said that's no fun~"

This cycle continued for a few more hours before they pulled into the next city and taken to the hotel to rest up a bit before the show.

Aemilius flopped down on the bed and groaned softly. It had been a while since he and Odalric had done anything and he was getting a bit antsy to sink himself into the man again. He was alone in the large room the three men, Odalric choosing to take a walk and Drustan going out with Lysandra to the pool.

The man bit his lip and groaned. He reached into his pants and began stroking himself. In his mind he pictured Odalric writhing in pleasure beneath him, legs spread far apart, displaying everything to him. He could almost hear the moans and screams of his name from those sweet soft lips in that delicious accent.

He moaned to himself as he stroked a bit faster, kicking off his uncomfortable pants. Aemilius pressed his thumb to the tip and rubbed gently and moaned Odalric's name softly.

So lost in his own pleasure, the man didn't notice the door opening.

Odalric watched Aemilius pleasure himself, face slightly red. He could feel his own desire stirring inside of his pants as Aemilius moaned his name. Walking over quietly, when he realized he hadn't been noticed, Odalric slowly moved and wrapped his fingers around the member.

Aemilius gasped and looked up, "Odalric‽"

The German man leaned forward and kissed him deeply, "Why fantasize….? I'm right here."

Aemilius groaned and bucked his hips into Odalric's touch and kissed him back. He reached over and tugged Odalric's pants down. He began stroking him once his own dick was exposed.

Odalric moaned loudly and rolled his hips, "It's been such a long time, Aemilius…"

"I know…" the other moaned softly and looked up at him. He pulled the blond's shirt off and attached his lips to his neck, suckling and biting and leaving marks in places the other could hide. Odalric moaned and climbed on top of him, brushing their members together.

Aemilius gasped and bucked his hips again. He moaned and looked up at Odalric with hazy eyes, filled with lust.

The German moved down and gripped Aemilius' dick and stroked slowly, teasing the other man. He leaned down and took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue gently, causing the other to gasp.

Aemilius tangled his fingers in Odalric's hair and rolled his hips, forcing the other to take more of him into his mouth.

Odalric moaned and sunk his lips further on him. He swallowed around the length and pulled off to nibble the sides, "You'd better have lube or this is all you're getting."

"In my bag…" the man moaned softly.

Nodding, Odalric got up to find the small bottle in the mentioned bag. Once he found it, he walked over and slathered the stiffened length with a healthy amount of the slick liquid.

Aemilius groaned eagerly, watching him. He bit his lip hard watching Odalric slid forward and press his entrance to his length. Both moaned loudly as Odalric sank down further onto him.

He stopped and leaned down and kissed Aemilius deeply before he began bouncing his hips. Gasping and moaning, Aemilius bucked his hips up into him.

Odalric threw his head back and bounced a bit faster, trying to take Aemilius deeper into him.

Aemilius pulled him back down and rolled them over and began thrusting into him hard and fast. Odalric moaned loudly and clung to him, "God damn it, Aemilius…" he panted.

The Italian gripped his dick and panted as he moved, "So good, Odalric…" he began pumping the other and the room became filled with moans and pants.

Odalric was the first to release. He came with a loud cry of Aemilius' name. The other was not far behind him.

He collapsed beside him and grunted softly, pleasure racking his body.

"Damn it… I'm sweaty…" Odalric muttered, however, he would shower later when he felt like moving.

Aemilius snorted and cuddled up to him, "I love you…"

"Love you too…" Odalric muttered softly, relaxing in his hold.


End file.
